In which France is owned by Italy at the world cup
by Damaris Naenia
Summary: short crack-ish fic, the two ita brothers go over to france's as soon as they realize they won the world cup and tease him about it. features an amazing song that was made about Italy winning. I still fail hard at summaries.


**_Disclaimer: _**_i own nothing. _ slight crack, i think.

_In which France is owned [by Italy] at the world cup_

"Ve~ Brother France!"

Two brothers had just walked in Francis' house. The younger of the two was the one speaking. He looked rather pleased with himself, and his usual goofy grin was in a certain way, just a little bit different. Maybe it was because today was a special day.

What I have failed to mention is that when two Italians barged in the room, France was in a current moment of something close to despair, his face dangerously close to his TV.

You see, today was the day in which the final World Cup match happened. It was the day in which Italy would clash against France.

Before Francis could even realize it the two brothers were singing an annoying little song.

_Arrivati alla finale  
La tensione è alle stelle  
I francesi sono belve  
Chi sa come finirà_

-

_Finally got to the finals  
The tension is to the stars,  
The French are beasts,  
Who knows how it will end?_

_  
_France didn't know if he should be more annoyed with the younger or the eldest of the brothers. Both were equally loud.

__

I tifosi in delirio  
Sono tutti quanti su  
Cartelino rosso fuoco  
Tutto quanto per Zizou

-

_the fans are in a frenzy  
They are all standing up  
A fire-red slip  
All of it's for Zizou  
_

Sometimes France seriously wished that he couldn't understand Italian at all.

__

Materazzi è caduto  
perché ha preso una testata  
La testata gliel'ha data  
Zinedine Zinedine Zidane!

-

_Materazzi has fallen down  
Beacause he was head-butted  
He was head-butted by  
Zinedine Zinedine Zidane  
_

"aw come on! Materazzi deserved it" he said, growing increasingly frustrated. It was just the world cup, what were they boasting about anyway?

__

Ma poi lui s'è vendicato  
per quel gesto disgraziato,  
una rete ha segnato  
e vinciamo noi i Mondial'!

-

_But then he got his revenge  
for that disgraceful act  
He scored a goal  
and we win the world cup  
_

The two brothers were already giggling but they kept on singing, their pride already enlarged far too much for it to be shrunk by France's whining.

__

Adesso ridacci la nostra Gioconda  
perché siamo noi i Campioni del Mondo!  
È nostra, è nostra, vogliam la Gioconda  
Alè Oh Oh,

-

_and now give us back our Gioconda  
Because we are the champions of the world  
It's ours, it's ours, we want the gioconda  
Alè Oh Oh.  
_

Say what they will, the Gioconda was staying in the Louvre. The world cup was no excuse to give it back. Wait. It's not like he stole it in the first place, or at least he seemed to think so.

__

Materazzi ha fatto goal!

-

_Materazzi scored a goal!_

_*the Gioconda is another name for the Mona Lisa_

"Was that really necessary, Lovi? You too, Feli?"

"Ve~ brother Francis, we won~ of course it's necessary" said Feliciano, his grin somehow had managed to turn into a smirk sometime during their little song.

"yeah, you old frog. Avresti fatto la stessa cosa anche te, quindi non rompere"

"I would never go as far as to make a song" the Frenchman said, visibly upset over his loss

The two brothers looked at each other and laughed. If there was something Francis was no good at -other than fighting, as Lovino pointed out- it was lying.

"beh, noi andiamo~" said Feliciano with his usual cheery tone.

"yeah, we defeated you once already"

"ci siamo divertiti, vero?"

"certo" replied the other with a smirk that mimicked his brother's.

And so the two left, leaving a freaked out Francis wondering about how two brothers like that, so dysfunctional and out of it, managed to beat France in the world cup.

And if that wasn't enough, the damn song got stuck in his head.

+_+_+_+

A/n: short fic is short!

if you would like to hear the song, here is the link ( youtube ). com /watch?v=-b-9m3sw4Dg (it is all in Italian and very catchy)  
just take away the spaces and parenthesis

after i discovered hetalia, and with the world cup this year, i just **_KNEW_** that i had to write this.

_Translations:_

_avresi fatto la stessa cosa, quindi non rompere:_ you would have done the same thing so don't bother [us]

_beh, noi andiamo:_ well, we're going

_ci siamo divertiti, vero?_: we had fun, right?

_certo_: of course!


End file.
